jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bismark class Battleship
((Patented by Bothawui Shipyards)) The ships main armement is to be batteries of Quad Turbolasers. Deployed along the sides and laid down the hull they will cover every angle. Approximetly 20 batteries of 4 Heavy TUrbolasers will be installed on each flank: Port, Starboard, dorsal, ventral, aft, and fore. The aft turbolasers will be mounted on turrets and positioned directly behind the command tower. All in all the total Heavy Turbolasers will be 480 Heavy Turbolasers Secondary Armement will consist of Double Turbolaser Cannons. They will be pread evenly across the entire hull, and cover all angles. Approximetly 240 will be used. Tertiary Armement will be batteries of Rail guns. With 4 rail guns to a battery they will be on the port, Starbord and fore sides. Approximetly 360 rail guns will form the armement. Each rail gun will draw from its own supply of ammunition, approxmetly 5,000 shells. Quad Laser Cannons will provide support against enemy fighter craft. In groups of 5 they will form flower like formations around the hull. 4 turrets located around a central Veritcal facing turret will provid withering fields of fire. These flower shapped formations will be placed around every major gun. Approximetly 600 Quad Laser Cannons will be rigged. Near the front of the vessel a battery of Concussion Missile Launcers will be located. Approximetly 30 launchers on both the port and starboard fflanks, they will form the siege armement of this ship. They will draw from a shared magizine of 600 torpedo each, allowing for 20 volleys. Internal factories will be able to produce additional missiles. Its primary form of destruction is a Multibarreld rail gun. Located around a central axis of the ship it consists of 8 rotating barrels. The barrels fire massive projectiles at enemy ships. The magizine is located deep inside the ship and carried 5,000 rounds of ammo. 12 Tractor beams are located around the hangar bay to provide incoming ships with a bit of control A pair of Missile launchers hold the ships stores of Nucleur missiles. The magizines are unnown but these two luuanchers provide a foward firing advantage. The armor is a hardened Durasteel. Limited ammounts of Cortosis, and Beskir are sprinkled into the mix, making it slightly stronger than normal steel. Titanium and Quadronioum are used to plate critical sections and to reinforce the structure. The main structure of the ship is Titanium, Lead, and Durasteel beams, coated with Bes'kiir. The crew will be a total of 36,000. Gunners will run over 1,000. Troops carried aboard will be a full Brigade of 5,000 Troops. It can also carry a wing of Star fighters, and a company of groudn Armor. 4 Shuttles will be used for transport. A squadron of Blastboats will asl be carried aboard. Barring all of this 36 12-man escape pods are installed across the board, while an additional 60 6-man escape pods are insalled around key areas The ship, to be 12 Kilometers in length will mount a main shield generator inside the ship. lOcated to the rear of the ship it is heavily protected. 12 Different shielding Generators provide adaquate protection around the hull. The shields are a combanation of Ray and Particle. A brand new Energy conversion shield will also be installed. This shielding generator absorbs energy, and turns it into power converters. Using this sotred pwoer the guns can then fire faster and stronger. The shield can only take so much damage before it is forced to shut off, leaving the regular shield. Power can be consumed at a tremendous rate into specially modified canisters Its speed is considerabel. The engines are sheltered within the hull, displaced thru a series of vents, similar to the design of the B-2 Stealth Bomber or F-117 Nighthawk. They are highoutput and very well pwoered. The ship is relevively faster than a Victory Star Destroyer, but not as fast as A Corellian Corvette The ship will mount an advanced 1.0 class hyperdrive in order to make up for its speed and weapons. Their is a backup hyperdrive rated 3.0* Cargo capacity: 300,000 metric tons Supplies for up to 100,000 individuals Consumables for 12 years Technologies Cloaking device Sensor Mask Internal Compensators HIWS CGT Array (Built into the ship) Holonet Transceiver Subspace Transciever Ship AI Ion Scramblers (Scrambles communications) Cap Drains (Negate effects of EMP and Connor Nets) Combat De-Ionization Systems (Negate minor Ion cannon strikes) EMP Hardened Surfaces Category: Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Battleships